


the one where simon's into more than just baz & goblins

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mid-Snog Confessions, Plankton was fit in the musical okay, Short, Simon's Got A Thing For Villains, SpongeBob SquarePants References, boys making out, spongebob musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Snow’s fingers are in my hair, pushing it back from my face as his lips slide against mine. He sucks my lower lip between his teeth and I let out a low sound of approval, spurring him on. He ravages me with more vigor, knees on either side of my lap, hands sliding from my hair down to the front of my suit jacket.We’ve just had Christmas dinner with my family. It’s amazing I’d convinced him to come at all, after the disaster that was last year.It’s amazing what a year can change, though. Simon Snow joined my family for Christmas dinner this year as my boyfriend, not just my nuisance of a roommate. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t a bit awkward; Father is obviously still getting used to it. Overall, though… it was nice.--AKA, well... the title says it all
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	the one where simon's into more than just baz & goblins

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something short i wrote for [ The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff) last week
> 
> totally not based on any real life events ever
> 
> her telling me to write it was absolutely not meant to be any kind of call out _i'm sure_ ;P 
> 
> anyway, it's been a weird week and this is kind of goofy and fun so i thought i'd share it with the World At Large because i like sharing things with you lot (and this is all i've got to offer lmao)

**BAZ**

Snow’s fingers are in my hair, pushing it back from my face as his lips slide against mine. He sucks my lower lip between his teeth and I let out a low sound of approval, spurring him on. He ravages me with more vigor, knees on either side of my lap, hands sliding from my hair down to the front of my suit jacket.

We’ve just had Christmas dinner with my family. It’s amazing I’d convinced him to come at all, after the disaster that was last year.

It’s amazing what a year can change, though. Simon Snow joined my family for Christmas dinner this year as my boyfriend, not just my nuisance of a roommate. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t a bit awkward; Father is obviously still getting used to it. Overall, though… it was nice.

It was more than nice to bring Snow back up to my room after. It’s not the same room we spent half of Christmas Eve snogging last year, we’ve still not been able to move back to that home.

All that means is we’ve got a new bed to break in.

We really are doing our best.

Snow pushes me onto my back, leaning over me as he kisses me. He’s a little sloppy—still an excellent kisser, don’t get me wrong. Sometimes he just loses a little finesse when he’s excited.

“Hav’ya’ver ‘ad a ey’patch?” His question is lost between our lips, I can barely make it out over the wet sounds from our mouths.

I turn my head, Simon’s lips land on my cheek instead, and ask, “What?”

He leans back, looking down at me with lidded eyes. It takes him a second to remember his own question apparently, but then he’s asking, “Have you ever had an eyepatch?”

“Wha—? No, Snow, can’t say I have.” He’s grinning a bit anyway. That grin concerns me. “Why?”

“Nothin’, s’just…” His eyes trail down my body, fingers brushing over the lapels of the suit. It’s almost the same as the one I had last year, only with a bit of a lace pattern over the lapels, still green underneath and everywhere else. (Snow’s got a new suit, too. A deeper grey. He’s still stunning in a grey suit.)

Snow laughs suddenly. I frown and pinch his thigh, earning a weak glare. “What’s funny?”

He shakes his head. “S’just… with the suit, and your hair slicked back like this... if you had an eyepatch you’d look exactly like Plankton.”

“Pardon?” Plankton? _Plankton?_ Like in the ocean?

“Sorry, I was… Penny’s younger siblings made me watch that Spongebob musical with them the other day —“

_Oh._ “Are you comparing me to a _cartoon villain_ , Snow?”

“No! Not exactly — the musical’s a stage show!”

I shake my head, still not quite understanding how I’m so bloody in love with this nincompoop. “Am I boring you? Why’s this where your head’s at?”

He laughs again. “You just look similar… Plankton was well fit in the show, actually. And _you’re_ always fit, of course...” He seems to be getting flustered, which makes this a little more fun.

“You’ve a thing for a cartoon character, Simon?” I quirk a brow, teasing. He flushes.

“I didn’t say that—the actor! On stage!”

“Should I paint myself green for you, love?”

Simon groans and pushes his face into my chest. “Fuck, forget I said anything.”

“If I forget how will I know to nick an eyepatch next time I’m at the pharmacy?”

“I shouldn’t have said anything.”

It’s my turn to laugh, and run my fingers through hair. “It really is best for you to keep your mouth shut. Lucky you’re somehow endearing still.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr if you want: @pipsqueakparker


End file.
